greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayor Linzer-Coolidge and the Lottery
Mayor Linzer-Coolidge and the Lottery is the first episode of Season Two of Greater Boston. It is the thirteenth full episode, and the twentieth episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Jeff Van Dreason asks Greater Boston residents whether or not Boston is a racist city. He later asks about the biggest thing they've ever had to manage. First Meeting: Nursing Charlotte has a dream where she remembers a tree in the backyard of her childhood home. The tree inspired her to tell stories, and one summer she cut a hole in it and put copies of her stories inside. She moved away not long afterwards, but still wonders what happened to the tree. She wakes up to her first of four appointments of today: feeding Monty. At the same time, she takes a meeting with Melissa, who tells her that another car has been vandalized with posters for The Lottery. Charlotte nurses Monty and argues with Gemma about whether or not Monty should go on formula. She admits that she likes breastfeeding because it's one of the only times that she actually gets to see Monty. Melissa tells Charlotte that there was a vandalism in a Big Red car. Gemma pleads with Charlotte to rest, but Charlotte ignores her and prepares for her next meeting. Second Meeting: Interview Chuck Octagon meets with Charlotte for a one-on-one interview. He asks questions about The Mayor of the Red Line disappearing, but admits that he has to ask those questions because of his boss. He also asks about the vandalism-burglary in the Big Red car and whether or not Red Line is safe. Charlotte mentions that they have a jail in Shawmut Station and that they have to have unique laws. When Chuck asks about The Lottery, Charlotte panics and claims that Red Line is in fact behind it. She says that it's a surprise for the citizens, and reaffirms that she wants to be mayor. Off the record, Chuck tells her that there are petitions to draft Gemma into the mayoral election. Charlotte says that Gemma is not interested in being the mayor. Third Meeting: In the Red Immediately afterwards, Charlotte meets with Louisa. Charlotte admits that she's upset after her interview with Chuck and that Red Line needs more money. Louisa suggests holding Red Line weddings, inspired by a wedding that she photographed a couple of months before the referendum. She's still searching for Gemma's crystal ball, and can't figure out why someone would've specifically taken that. Charlotte thanks Louisa for all the work she does for the city. Fourth Meeting: Isabelle Community organizer Isabelle Powell comes in for her meeting. She's impressed by the infrastructure that Charlotte has put in place at Red Line, but asks why it took her so long to make the changes she made. She also criticizes the choice of Shawmut Station, in a largely black neighborhood, for the city jail. Isabelle says that Red Line needs dramatic demographic readjustments so as to avoid "redlining" the citizens. Charlotte calls Isabelle's ideas impractical. Isabelle announces that the meeting was a courtesy, and she will be running against Charlotte for the mayorship. Charlotte wishes her luck, but reiterates that she thinks that Isabelle's ideas are impractical. The Narrator begins to say that Charlotte's tree of stories continued to bloom after she left when Leon Stamatis abruptly interrupts. He says that the tree died not long after Charlotte moved away, and that it was later cut down. Despite this, the tree lives on in Charlotte's memory. Cast In order of appearance: * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge - Summer Unsinn * The Mayor of the Red Line - James Capobianco * Melissa Weatherby - Tanja Milojevic * Rusty - Jim Johanson * Gemma Linzer-Coolidge - Lydia Anderson * Chuck Octagon - Jeff Van Dreason * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Isabelle Powell - Jessica Washington * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb Content warnings * Strong language External links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season Two Category:Episodes